Little Blue Nightingale
by Lady Date
Summary: Touma is the singbirg of an emperor, and the only problem is that he doesn't want to be. Can his lonesome midnight song bring his love or is doomed to life as a Song bird, AU, SxT or CxT
1. Prolog

Little Blue Nightingale  
Prolog  
  
My name is Aurora and have you heard? There is a rumor running around the kingdom that there is a boy locked in the emperor's highest tower. A boy, so beautiful and pure that the even a simple melody from his lips can leave any man that hears it intoxicated. It is because of this that he only sings one day a month. And only for the emperor. It is said that at night, he sings a song that the only the purest heart can hear. The boy's name is Touma, but most people refer to him as the Blue Nightingale.  
Touma sat at his window, looking up mournfully. He longed for his home, high on the mist cliffs. There the moon and stars were at their brightest, and if you looked hard enough you could see galaxies spinning off into space. But that was in the past. His place was here with the emperor, but that didn't mean he had to like it. His only hope was that his true love heard his song and came to his rescue, but the chance of that was slim. His song could only go so far, and no but the children heard it. Still he continues to sing, waiting patiently for the reply that only his love knows.  
Leaning against the window, Touma closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he exhales, sweet notes float down from his lips. It's a soft wordless melody. The sound of his voice carries though out the castle and the surrounding city. As it does, children all over sit by their windows and listen to the beautiful, but sad song. He continues to sing though out the night, even though his only audience is asleep. He doesn't stop until just before dawn, when the adults and the emperor would awake. He opens the window and leans out as far as he could and listened. Complete silence. He knows his love was near, but how near he cannot tell. With a heavy sigh he pulls himself in and shuts one of the windowpanes. Settling himself in his bed, he closes he eyes and dreams of his love.  
In a small village, far from the palace, a little before dawn, a young blonde steps into the warm light. His hair was a brilliant gold and his eyes were a soft violet. He stretches his long arms, strong arms out and welcomes the incoming warmth. But something catches his attention. A song. A very sad, but beautiful, song. He looks around to see if anyone was around. No a soul. Stepping back into his temporary home, he looks to his companion. The young man before him is his age with soft auburn hair, and swirling aqua marine eyes. The look on his tells him that he is just as confused. Then suddenly, without warning, it stops. The two look at each other, at a total loss of what to say or think. They had heard the rumors about the Blue Nightingale, but they never believed them. That is, until now.  
  
Fin... 


	2. Chapter 1

Lady: Hello everyone

Seto: This is a change, for once you're subdued.

Lady: Shut up, Seto. I need you to leave.

Seto: Okay (is about to leave but stops) Wait. What are you up to?

Lady: This is going to be my first *intentional* angst fic. And it's Samurai Trooper fic, so I don't need you and Yami, or the G-Boys.

Sage: What have we ever done to you? And why are you so calm? You are usually bouncing off the walls

Lady: Nothing and I need atmosphere.

Heero: There's a first.

Lady: Hush. The one time I'm not messing with you guys you gang up on me.

Trowa: It's pay back for making us girls in your fics.

Lady: I haven't done that to all of you. And you told me that you liked being a girl, Trowa.

Trowa: That's only when Heero's the main character.

Sage: )))_O

Seto: O_o

Rowen: Who knew...?

Heero: *whistles innocently*W.9V

Lady: (((_^' Anyway... Touma--kun, do disclaimers please.

Rowen: Why can't I do it?

Lady: I because I like Touma more than you.

Touma: But we're the same person.

Lady: Not exactly. Rowen has that stupid accent, and Touma is Captain Obvious.

Rowen: Me accent ain't dat bad.

Touma: Well there's a contradiction for you.

Lady: (((_-"' I rest my case.

Touma & Rowen: HEY

Lady: Sage, come get your koi.

Sage: Come on koibito (picks Rowen up) We have better thing to do.

Rowen: *giggles*

Touma: I won't ask.

Lady: Disclaimers.

Touma: Lady Date doesn't own Samurai Troopers, we are owned by Bandai, thank god. Can you imagine what would happen if one of those yaoi-obsessed fangirls own the show? (imagines) *drools*

Lady: I don't want to know. AU, possible R rating later. Story now.

Little Blue Nightingale

Chapter 1

Seiji wandered around the bazar, looking at the various fruits and vegetables. He was a wanderer. He rarely stayed in one place long, and was even less likely to make friends. The only friend he had was his companion, Shin, a young foreigner. They trusted each other with their lives, and would do anything for one another. 

As he walked, various venders called to him, thinking he was wealthy foreigner. Seiji was often mistaken for such because of his fair complection. Blonde hair framed pale skin and covered one smoke violet eye. His normal response was merely to ignoring the venders. This time was no different. And no matter how many girls tried to get his attention, he ignored them all. He had somewhere he needed to be and didn't have time to dillydally with silly flippant girls.

Seiji came to a stop outside the flaps of what one might think is a tent. There were various holes in the sides and the fabric had bulled from the once royal blue to an ash-blue color. Seiji took a deep breath before traversing the tent. It was much more spacious then it appeared from the outside. Pillows of every sort were scattered about the floor. The walls were covered with bottle filled with different tonics and medicines In the center of the room was a small low slung table and behind that, a tired looking old woman. Obsidian eyes were covered with a film of cloud whiteness. Ash colored hair spread around her thin frame like an ebony blanket. Her long figures showed the signs of a hard life. She looked older then she was. She was just as Seiji had remembered her.

"It's good to see you again my child," she said quietly. She looked up at him though blind eyes. But she knew who it was, with out any question.

"It's good to see you too, Fei." Seiji went over and hugged her tightly. It had been ten years since he had seen the woman who raised him. He smiled fondly as he remembered when he first met her.

  
-Flashback-

A five-year-old Seiji sat crying in front of a royal blue tent. In front of him were the slain bodies of his parents and older sister. His baby sister lay on the ground next to him also crying. He had no idea why the emperor's soldiers had killed his family. Three guards were still there yelling at him.

"You worthless piece of shit!" One man spit at him. "You aren't even worthy of cleanin' my lateen" He raised his hand to smack Seiji when I hand came out and grab it in midair. 

"That's enough!" The young woman threw the soldier's hand down. "I will not tolerate child abuse on my property! Now leave, before I have to hurt you." Seiji peered up at the woman, with tear streaked eyes. She appeared to be about 30 with long ebony hair, her obsidian eyes blazed as she glared at the soldiers. Seiji was awed by the woman's prowess.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the men shouted and ran off. A second soldier followed, but the third turned and glared at the woman. 

"You've one this time Chang, but we'll be back!" He shouted and followed his companions up the road toward the palace. The woman huffed and turned her attention toward the children at her feet. She smiled at them both and picked up the baby.

"Come on, let get you two out of the cold," With one hand holding the baby, she took Seiji's hand and led him into the tent. It was much warm in there than it was in the cold, summer night air. On the ground were two pillows, two blankets and cots, a crib, and a small table. Seiji looked around at the various bottles and books. "Make yourself at home," she called. She placed the baby gently into the crib and covered her up with blankets. The infant cooed at her and grabbed a tickling finger. "You're a sweet little thing, aren't you Satsuki," the woman nuzzled the baby. Seiji looked up at the calling of his little sister's name. She turned and smiled at him. "You're Seiji right?" he nodded mutely. "There's some apple in that basket next to the door. Why don't you grad two and come sit down with me?" She turned completely around and sat on one of the cots. He went over to the basket, and sure enough, there were two apples sitting in the middle of it. He took them and sat next to her on the cot

"How did you-" He couldn't finish his sentence, too stunned to speak. 

"Oh I've been expecting you two," she took a bite of the apple, "You see, I can predict things. I knew you and your sister were coming five years ago. I know why your parents were killed, but I'll tell you that when you're older." Seiji took a bite of his apple and listened intently to what the woman said. "And I'm a medicine woman of sorts. I make the medicine for most of the village" Seiji nodded mutely. "By the way my name if Chang Fei. But you can call me Fei" Seiji smiled up at her with an apple-covered face. She smiled and ruffled his hair. From that point on, Seiji would do anything Fei asked him.

-End Flashback-

"Has it really been ten years since Shin and I last saw you?"Seiji asked as he pour them both some tea. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes and you've both grown so much since then. You were five when I found you out side, and Shin was six, you both have to be around 25 by now right?" Seiji merely shook his head as sipped his tea.

"It never ceases to amaze me how well you get around without seeing" He sipped his tea. "But with a memory like yours, it really shouldn't."

"You say that like I'm old." She laughed jokingly. "I'm only 50."

"And that's not old?" Seiji laughed. Fei stopped in mid-laugh. Her body went ridged and her breath quickened. Seiji face grew solemn. He knew that when she was like that she was getting a vision. He just had to wait until she said or did something before relaxing. She was like that for an hour or so. She shook head and places a hand on her temple as she slumped forward. Seiji caught before her head could hit the table.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "What did you see?"

"You heard a strange song this morning didn't you?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes but what does that have to do with-"she cut him off

"You and Shin will fight to the death over that voice," she said sadly. "Unfortunately, I do not know what conclusion to the battle will be, but I can tell you that you both will be apart of something great." Seiji stared at Fei in shock. He couldn't kill Shin. He was like a brother to him. They had grown up together. But if Fei said it was going to happen, there was little he could do about it. With a heavy sigh, Seiji laid Fei on the soft pillows and got up to leave. "I'm sorry, Seiji," she sighed. "There is one more thing you should know." Seiji turned to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"No matter what happens, do not let the Nightingale go. He is the key to both you and Shin's futures." Seiji nodded and stepped out of the tent. With a sigh he looked around the bazar.

"I heard the whole thing," called a voice seeping with a British accent. Seiji turned to face his auburn-haired companion.

"That save me the trouble of telling you," Seiji huffed solemnly.

"What do think will happen?" Shin asked worriedly. He loved Seiji like a brother and was not about to let some woman come in between them.

"I don't know, Shin," Seiji sighed. "I honestly don't know." They stared into space wonder what the future held for them when a loud shout broke their concentration.

"SHIN! SEIJI!" Both turn just in time to be tackled to the ground by 120 lb. of 20-year-old woman. Seiji and had to gasp for breath as Satsuki squeezed him.

"We're glad to see you too," Shin smiled prying himself from her iron grip.

"It's just been so ling since I last say you both. I missed you!" she chirped happily. "Wanna see where I live?" She pulled them both though the bazar, past the guardtowers, and past the palace. As they passed that palace, Seiji spotted a shimmer of blue in the highest tower. Seiji stopped and stared. In the window sat the most beautiful thing he ever seen. Short blue hair framed moonlight skin. They appeared to be yelling at someone. She glanced out the window in a scowl and looked down. Their eyes locked, and Seiji felt as though her were lost amongst the stars and the sky. Who ever they were they smiled at him warm smile

"Seiji?" Shin shook Seiji's shoulder and got no response. He followed Seiji's gaze to the tower window. He too became fixated with mesmerizing blue eyes. Their smile only got bigger when she spotted Shin. 

"HEY TOUMA!" Satsuki shouted and waved at the person in the window. The blue haired waved back happily. Both Seiji and Shin gave small waves . The person kept waving until a large guard came up behind them. The burly guard peered down at the three then smiled, he waved to Satsuki, then pulled back and closed the shutters.

"Suki?" Seiji said calmly.

"Yes?" Satsuki turned to her stunned brothers.

"Who was that?" Shin asked. Satsuki looked puzzled for a moment.

"You mean those two in the window?" They nodded. "The small one was Touma, he sings for the emperor and the big guys is his guard Shuu." She said nonchalantly.

"Does that boy over come out of the tower?" Seiji asked. Seiji looked up at him puzzled.

"Every once in a while the emperor lets him out into the garden for fresh air. Other then that, he stays in the tower. Why do you ask?" Satsuki wasn't sure why her brothers were asking her some many questions

"Is there any chance we could meet him?" Shin asked, still staring at the window.

"Slim to none," she muttered. "First off, you'd have to get over the 15-ft wall. Secondly, you'd have to get though a maze-like palace without getting caught. And finally, you'd have to get passed Shuu, which is not an easy task mind you. He's huge! He was specially chosen and trained to protect Touma. On top of that he's the son of the captain of the guard." She was half shouting by then.

"Then how did you meet Touma?" Seiji asked arching a golden eyebrow at his sister. 

"I'm the emperor's gardener," She said smuggly. Seiji turned once again to the closed window and sighed. "But..." He turned to Satsuki. "I could arrange a meeting with her for you." Both Seiji and Shin brightened up at this.

"Would you?" they both asked in wonder.

"I'll see if I can pull some strings with Shuu. But I make no promises," She put her hand up defensively. Seiji smiled at ruffled his little sister's hair.

"And as a thank you, Shin and I will buy you dinner. How does that sound?" Satsuki started to jump up and down with glee.

"We will?" Shin asked confusedly. Seiji scowled lovingly at him and shook his head.

"I know the perfect restaurant," Satsuki grad her brothers by their and pulled them toward the bazar. Seiji glanced at the window one last time. And as he did her though he caught a glimpse of sapphire blue behind the blinds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Touma sat at his dresser and pushed his long blue hair. He felt giddy. All his persistent singing and patience had paid off. He sighed lovingly, and held a dreamy look in eyes.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too quickly Touma," Shuu called over his shoulder. "They might not be the ones." Shuu leaned his bulky body against the south wall of Touma's room. Touma turned to the purple hair guard with a smile.

"I'm know their the one's, I'm sure of it." Touma turned back around and started giggling.

"But how do you know which one is which?" Shuu asked scenically. Touma huffed and looked thoughtfully into his mirror.

"That I don't now, but time will tell. Can you tie my hair up for me please?" Touma asked holding up a chair comb and a set of chopsticks. Shuu went over to him and proceeded to wrap the blue strands into buns and twists, until the mass of hair could be held up by the chopsticks.

"There," Shuu smiled, satisfied with the work he had done. "We better hurry, the emperor requested your presence right away." He helped Touma up off the soft cushions on his floor.

"Can I ask you something?" Touma asked slipping of his formal sandals . Shuu pulled the heavy wood door open and extended his hand to Touma.

"Sure what?"

"Why were you waving at the girl?" Touma asked coyly, pausing on the stairs. Shuu blushed and turned away. He coughed and tried to look stern

s       "Will you move please? Remember it's my ass that gets in trouble when your late." he was still blushing. Touma only giggled and descended the long stair way to the emperor's chambers, fallowed closely by Shuu, still blushing

  
TBC...

Lady: So what do you think?

Seiji: Will their be a lemon?

Lady: Maybe.

Shin: Will their be a lemon?

Lady: *annoyed* Maybe.

Ryou: Will there be a lemon.

Lady: *very annoyed* Maybe

Shuu: Will I get a lemon?

Lady: *extremely annoyed* Maybe.

Touma: Will-

Lady: *growling* Ask me again and there definitely won't be a lemon.

Touma: I was just going to ask the nice readers to review.

Lady: Oh, Go ahead then.

Touma: Will you please review? We would all appreciate positive feed back.

Lady: Ja~ne

Sage: You want a lemon, don't you?


	3. Chapter 2

Lady: I am suffering from writers block for most of my stories, but I will not let that deter me.  
Seto: Not like the last four times you've had writers block.  
Lady: Shad up.  
Seiji: Which one is it this time?  
Lady: LBN  
Seiji: (sighs) Why now of all times?  
Lady: Because people are bugging me for a second chapter,  
Touma: You mean some one actually reads this shit?  
Lady: (hits Touma) Not cursing.  
Touma: How come I'm the only one you hit for that?  
Lady: You're not. I hit Seto and Yami too.  
Seto: Don't remind me...  
Lady: Anyway I don't own Samurai Troopers, Bandai does. Suing would be point less  
Touma: Story

Little Blue Nightingale

Chapter 2

Touma sat quietly emperor Arago's side as the banquet dragged on through the night. There were foreign diplomats from various counties, their families of course, and some pets were seen running about the room. It bored him to no end to just sit there silently and watch. It tended to wain on his nerves to have to listen to just vapid, insidious, pointless, and empty dribble. Touma often wondered why the emperor even had him there; since being what he was, he was prohibited speech. He only duties where to sit next to emperor, look pretty, and listen to the insipid chatter of the guest. He could not wait for the evening's festivities to be over.

"Tell me your Highness," the diplomat from China spoke up above every one else catching the emperor's attention. "What is the name of the young lady at your side? I'm afraid I did not hear it earlier."

Touma glared and grumbled under his breath, "I'm not a girl." The emperor gave him a sharp look as he was the only one that heard him.

"For give my rudeness, I did not introduce you all. This is Touma, he is my personal...song bird of sorts"

"Ah...I had heard rumors of a little blue bird in your palace, but I never believed them to be truth," Said another diplomat. This one leaned closer to Touma and raised an eye piece to his face"But he is so feminine, he looks just like a girl." He chuckled. Touma just glared harder.

"Is it true that a single note from his voice can live a man heady for days?" Asked another.

"Yes, it is why he only sings for me on special occasions." Touma got some satisfaction in the knowledge that he only had to sing for the emperor, and then only so often. "But to night, I think I will treat you to his beautiful song." Touma eyes shot wide open and he turned to the emperor with a look that clearly said 'you cannot be serious'. The emperor only nodded his head at him.

Touma felt like screaming. He didn't want to be here in the first place and definitely didn't want to be here any longer. It was going to be a long night. The emperor nodded at him. Slowly, Touma stood. Making sure he had everyone's attention, he began to sing a soft melody. The ambassadors all stared in awe as the love song spilled from the pale pink lips. In a matter of minutes, the emperor started to teeter back and forth. As the song continued, his cheeks and the cheeks of his guests started to turn a light shade of pink. By the end of the song, they were all drunk. They were laughing and cheering laugh loudly, applauding at an obscene volume. It took all of Touma's composer not to strike the British ambassador when attempted to grope him. Touma looked around at the present company. Several women were doing very disgraceful things in front of their husbands. He decided then and there that it was time he retreated to his room. Just as he turn to leave the emperor grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to sit in his lap.

"Where do you think you are going, my dear?" he slurred. "I don' recall giving you permission to leave. Besides, I think my guests would appreciate more of your lovely singing." This was received with a cheer from the other members of the table. "You see? So sing my pretty bird, sing!" And so he did.

Touma flopped himself down on his bed. The emperor was dangerously close to making Touma hate singing. He has just spent the last three and a half hours sing. His throat was sore and red from singing for so long, it had been the only reason they let him go back to his room at all. He sat and rubbed his temples. 'I swear I'll go mute if he keeps this up,' he thought as he readied himself for bed. 'A person should not have to sing for the hours straight.' Slowly he took the chop sticks from his hair a let the mass of hair unfurl and cascade down his back. I looked out the window at the moon that shone over the providence. "I don't think I have the energy to do my song tonight."

"That's okay Touma," chirped a female voice from behind him. He turned his head to see who the intruder was. It was Satsuki. Touma turned around and sat up fully to get a better look at his friend.

"How did you get up here?"

"Shuu let me in," she smirked.

"I figured as much," Touma snorted. "So what brings you to my personal hell?" He said in mock cheerfulness.

"Oh nothing, just that my brothers would like a chance to meet you."

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah those two men with me this morning."

"Oh..." Touma blushed and turned his head toward the window.

"Uh...oh..." Satsuki smirk and poked Touma's cheeks. "I think someone is smitten..." Touma turned even redder and swatted her hand away.

"I don't know what your talking about." he snorted indignantly. This only caused Satsuki to laugh.

"Admit it, you fancy them."

"I will admit, there is a certain," he paused, "attraction there, but nothing more." Touma started to take the long pins out of his hair.

"Good," Satsuki took a small pink flower from her shirt and handed it to Touma. "Because they are definitely attracted you." Touma sniffed the flower. He smiled before placing its in he hair.

"When have you arranged this meeting for?"

"What makes you think I have it arranged?" Satsuki tried her best to look innocent. Touma merely snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Oh all right. Tomorrow afternoon in the garden."

"What about the Emperor and his guests?"

"Shuu said that they were leaving tomorrow morning, and that the emperor was escorting them to the harbor. So he won't be beck until later tomorrow evening."

Touma looked worriedly out the window. "Very well." _Just do not let anything happen, they maybe my only chance at freedom._

Touma sat in the center of the garden. _How did I get into this? _He thought solemnly. Just as Satsuki had said, the emperor had left that morning for the harbor with the foreigners, and he would not return until late in evening. With a heavy sigh, Touma ran a brush though his long blue tresses. The stillness of the garden gave him a rare opportunity to reflect and reval in natural tranquility. A soft rustle of leaves from a near by bush caught Touma's bubble of serenity.

"Whose there?" Touma instinctively reached for the tagger hidden in the sleeve of his kimono. A tall blonde, a few inches taller then Touma, came out of the bushes. He was clad in green robs and sock-less sandals. The top of the rob was open, revealing a broad chest and shoulders. The frame of the man was slim, but Touma could sense the power radiating from his arms . Blonde hair was tide just so to cascaded down the strong back. What could not be tide back fell into his face and framed cool violet eyes and a fair sized nose; the right side of his face was obscured by golden waterfall of hair, blocking the eye from view. Touma was awestruck be the person before him.

Seiji looked at the beautiful creature before him. Long hair was splayed out behind a slim, effeminate frame. Bright azure eyes were almost completely hidden by a mass of hair that was slightly darker shade. A light flush was present on pale, flawless cheeks. Light pinks lips looked sweet and tempting to the eye. If it not for the open kimono, you would think it were a women. A flat, pale chest could be seen through the gapping fabric. He was breathtaking, the most beautiful thing Seiji had ever seen. He had to think of something to say instead of standing there like an idiot.

"Um... Konnichiwa." He said casually. Touma set the dagger down, blinking slowly. _Say something!!!_ He screamed at himself.

"Hello..." Touma said slowly. Silence hung thick in the air. And stayed like that for a long moment. Just as the tension reached it's peak, the blonde was tackled and fell face first into the pond in front of Touma. Touma covered his mouth and blinked, first in shock, then in laughter. In the pond, the blonde glared viciously at a young red head. But even sopping wet, both men were highly attractive. Red hair hung scurfily just above slender shoulder blades. Long legs and torso were covered by a light blue work uniform. Now wide aqua marine eyes stared at the blonde a little concerned. Touma could help it any more; he laughed aloud.

Both Seiji and Shin turned to look at the blue haired beauty. They looked back at each other, and after examine one another, before they too started to laugh.

"I see you guys are getting along well," Satsuki's smug voice could be heard from the bushes. She emerged from the bushes with a triumphant grin in her face.

"Oh yes sister, throwing Shin into me was **such** a wonderful idea." Seiji snorted before removing his upper robes to wringing out at least some of the water. Touma started at the strong chest and arms. He licked his lips unconsciously. _'Oh my...'_ Touma shook his head to get rid of the at train of thought.

"I found it very amusing myself," he said smugly. Seiji only scowled.

"That's because you weren't the one hit," he replied. Those his face was stern, amusement was clear in his voice and eyes.

"Or the one tossed for that matter." They both turned to look at the red head, This gave Touma a chance to get a better look at him. He blinked twice. He despite his smaller body, Shin's chest was as well defined as Seiji's. Satsuki laughed.

"Touma, these are my brothers, Seiji," the blonde bowed slightly. "And Shin." Shin bowed and smiled up at Touma. "Brothers, this is my friend Touma." Touma nodded slightly and extended his hand to the two young men. Seiji took hold of the hand and gently pressed it to his lips. The contact sent shivers up and down Touma's spine. He blushed ferociously, and looked away. Seiji released the hand stood back a little. Shin stepped forward and places a tender kiss to the soft skin. Touma only blushed harder. Touma could still feel the warmth of both lips on the back of his hand. He started to imagine what each pair of lips would feel like against his own.

"Is something the matter Touma-chan?" Seiji asked at the flushed, dreamy look on Touma's face. Touma snapped out of his daydream. He shook his head violently to get rid of the distracting thoughts, and to answer the question.

"No, I'm fine." He was still blushing a little. "So why have I never seen either you before?"

Seiji looked puzzle. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it just that from my tower, I can see where Satsuki's home is, and I've never seen you come or go from it before." Shin smiled understanding the concern.

"Seiji and I are travelers. We've spent the last five years in the West, past the Caspian mountains." Both men watched as Touma's eyes lite up with curiosity and excitement.

"Really? What is it like on the other side? It is beautiful? What were the people like? How did you get there? Is their food really as rich as people say it is?" Touma paused to breath, and Seiji took the opportunity to explain.

"Woah, slow down. One question at a time. Firstly we took the East Roman trade routes, and there were parts of the west that are more amazing then you could possibly dream of." Seiji went on to recount their many adventures in the lands far west. As he spoke, Touma leaned close on baited breath; he lost himself in images of large one roomed temples and foreign markets bustling with people of every color and creed. He closed his eyes as Shin described the creatures they saw and festivals they took part in. It fascinated him to no end; Learning that the things he only read about truly existed. It wasn't before the sun began to sink behind the mountains in the distance.

"What I found the most enjoyable was listening to the languages and songs of the people." Seiji remarked as he leaned back against a near by willow. Touma's eyes lite up with joy at the thought of foreign music.

"Songs?" By this time, the blue haired beauty was seated between the two well traveled merchants. "What kind of songs?" Touma looked up at the blonde in wonder. It was Shin who answered.

"The same sorts of songs we 'ave 'ere." He places his hands behind his head and stared at the pond next him. "Songs about war, about love. About the pleasure and sorrows of life. About home..."

Touma blinked at that. Home was something he hand given much thought about in a long time. Did he even remember his home? Touma tried to think about his life before he was given to the emperor; about his life before he was put into slavery. All that came to him were misty images of foggy wood and clear starry nights. He was shaken from his reserve by Seiji's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Touma-sama? Are you alright?" Violet eyes peered down at him in worry. He smiled up at the blond trying to reassure him. In the distance that sound of horses and crowds of people announced the return of the emperor. Touma let out a terrified squeak.

"Oh no! I was supposed be inside the already!" Touma stood quickly and circling motions with his arms. "You must hurry up and leave before the leave before the guards come." He pulled the other two men to their feet and ushered them to the back gate.

"Will I be able to come see you again?" Seiji asked as he and Shin were shoved through the iron gate.

"Maybe, but probably not if you don't leave now." Touma spoke hurriedly as he fumbled with the lock of the gate. He looked though the gate and caught Seiji's eyes briefly. A slight blush crept to his cheeks as intense violet eyes gazed at him with some strang emotion neither was willing to acknowledge just yet. Touma deftly plucked a small branch of flowers off of a bush. "Some thing to remember me by." He gave Seiji a shy smile before handing him the flowers. "Now go!" And with a firm nod and a broad smile, the Blonde was gone.

"Touma-san!" The singer turned quickly and pressed himself against the gate. Behind him stood one of the imperial generals. A willowy man with hair reminiscent of spider's silk stepped forward and took a hold of his wrist and pulled him back to the center of the garden. "You know you are not allowed into this part of the garden. Where is your guard?"

"You mean Shuu? He is... um..."

"Did you ditch him again?"

"No!" Touma puffed his cheeks at the accusation.

"Then were is he?"

"He normally leaves me to my own devices when I'm in the garden."

The man stopped and all three looked at Touma. "Really?"

"It's not like I'm completely unattended and unsupervised. And I-"

"Promised to stay with in the middle of the garden where you could be seen!" Shuu stood at the center in front of a fountain at the front of the gardens. His large arms were crossed over his chest and he looked more than a bit upset.

"Shuu, I-"

"Save it. I'm to escort you two your room and have you prepared for tonight." His voice was firm and leeft no room of complaint. Touma heaved a sigh.

"What's happening tonight?"

"The emperor wants you to perform again." Touma's shoulder slump slightly. And he had been having such a good day before.

"Very well, Shuu." Touma sighed and trudged up the stairs and back into the palace, sure Shuu was right behind him. He heard one of the general's adress Shuu and passed just inside the door to listen.

"It is advisable that you keep a closer eye on you charge Rei Fung, lest you be replaced and Touma given into someone else's care." Touma hung his head, ashamed that he had caused his friend so much trouble.

"I appreciate you input General Rajura, but I think I can handle Touma just fine." Shuu turned around and lead Touma though the palace and up the stairs to his room in the tower. The moments passed in silence. When the door closed behind Shuu, Touma turned to apologies only to be greeted with a cheeky grin. He stared at the larger boy in bewilderment.

"Calm down buddy." Shuu patted him on the back a little roughly.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? 'Course not! I knew where you were the whole time. That was just a show for old spider butt back there." Touma heaved a sigh of relief and shook his head slowly.

"You are something else Shuu." He turned, sat down at his dresser and processed to ready himself for this evening. "So did the emperor really request my presense tonight?"

"Yep, he was in quite a foul mood too, so you might want to sing something mirthful." Touma groaned.

"But those make him the most drunk!"

"I know, but that is what he's going to want to hear."

"Damn."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"It's un-ladylike to curse." Shuu wasn't fast enough to dodge the pillow thrown at his face. Touma rolled his and went back to his mirror. Shuu clutched the pillow and fluffed it reflexively. "So were they all that you expected them to be?"

"Who?" Touma smiles shyly to himself.

"Don't try and play that with me Touma." Touma giggled and turned to Shuu with a big smile.

"They were wonderful. They've been to so many fascinating places! Can you believe they've been east of the mountains!" Touma bounced excitedly.

"So had the dignitaries that were here last night."

"But they were stuffy, and boring, and only associate with people of the same stasis. You should have heard them." Touma huff irritably. "Who wore what dress, who did this or that,"

"Touma." Shuu sighed and rubbed his hair.

"Who bought what perfume, What the latest sport was,"

"Touma..." He hated it when Touma got like this.

"Who had had the most conquests!"

"Touma!" Touma squeaked and looked at Shuu, a bit startled. "Sorry about that, but you were rambling." A sheepish grin was his reward. "Anyway, am I going to get to meet these guys?"

"Maybe, as long as they don't cower in fear of your great bulk." Shuu smirked triumphantly

"Everyone should fear my prowess!"

"I was talking about your weight. The floor is creaking underneath you feet."

"OIY!" Shuu glared as his friend giggles into his hair brush. But soon joined him in laughter.

On the outskirts of the city, in a well lit hotel room. Seiji leaned against the window of he and Shin's hotel room. In his hands rested the small bucket of blossoms Touma had given him. He brought the blooms to his nose and inhaled deeply and revelling in the sweet scent. He could clearly see the tower clearly from his posision. The blond sighed when they light went out. Reluctantly he stood and moved back into room and rapped lightly against one for the doors.

"Shin, hurry up in there you fish. I need to bathe as well."  
"Alright, 'old you'r 'orses!" The accent Shin picked up in the last country visited was most prominent when he was relaxed. It wasn't surprising really. His mother tongue was guttural and he spoke it, it was obvious he was not from the eastern islands.

Shin sunk lower into the tub of water, letting the warm liquid soothe him. He thought back to their encounter with beautiful and mysterious Touma. The boy was very inquisitive, but he couldn't help but think that there was more to him than meets the eye. But what surprised him the most was Seiji's reaction to him. For years, his brother had women and girls throwing themselves at him left and right. To the point Seiji was almost afraid of women. But not a single one had raised his interest. But this one boy captavated Seiji like no other. This one, lonely, beautiful boy. While he could admit that he found Touma quite attractive, but he didn't hold Shin's attention like he held Seiji's. He friends and brother was content to just sit there, the blue haird vocalist nestled against his side, for all eternity. He thought back to the words Fei had given Seiji days before. _"You will fight to the death for that voice..."_ Could Touma be the voice that Fei talked about?

"Shin, I'm serious. Get out of there, or so help me, I will drag you out!" It seemed that he had other things to worry about...

TBC...

Lady: Now was that so painful?  
Seiji: Not bad. But my sister is brat. Do I even have a sister?  
Lady: Yes, you actually have two.  
Seiji: oo  
Seto: laughing Sucks for you!  
Touma: Why did it take you... 3 years to update?  
Lady: Um... There is actually a very logical explaination for that...  
Touma: And that is?  
Lady: Uh...REVIEW PLEASE! runs away  
Seiji: Get back here woman! I want my lemon!


End file.
